Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD for short), due to its advantages of small size, low power consumption, no harmful radiation, relatively low manufacturing cost, and so on, has dominated the current market of flat panel displays.
TFT-LCD includes a plurality of pixel units, and each of the pixel units includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor writes a pixel voltage from a data line onto the pixel electrode, such that corresponding liquid crystal molecules are controlled to rotate, and thus display of the pixel is realized. In the pixel unit, areas corresponding to the thin film transistors are covered with a black matrix, and the display of pixel is not performed in these areas.
In the prior art, in a pixel unit, an area used to display a pixel is relatively small due to the relatively large volume of a thin film transistor, such that the aperture ratio of an entire display panel is relatively low. To ensure the aperture ratio of the display panel, generally, the area of the pixel unit is set to be relatively large, which leads to relatively small quantity of pixel units on the display panel with a fixed area, that is, the resolution of the display panel is relatively low. At present, how to reduce the volume of the thin film transistor is a technical problem in the related art.